


Shake and Bake

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Good Morning, Steve and Bucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Bucky owns a bakery. Steve is trying to let a friend know he cares.





	Shake and Bake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bakery 
> 
> this took me a little longer than the 25 minutes I was supposed to have, but I was so sure about the way I wanted to end it that I couldn't just leave it lol

Bucky is tired. He’d gotten up early - so early - to get a head start on a huge order at the bakery, but he didn’t go to sleep earlier to compensate, and now he’s paying for it. Not that he’s really complaining, he loves his job more than anything in the world, and it shows in his work.

Bucky opened Muffin Top Bakery shortly after graduating college with a degree in business management. It was rough for a while, but eventually he brought in enough money to bring Sam on, with his fancy culinary school background. Bucky himself had never really baked as more than a hobby before he graduated, but Sam really hauled his ass into gear, teaching him new things and making sure he was really great at the things he already knew. 

Under Bucky’s watchful eye and in Sam’s capable hands, the Muffin Top thrived. Customers bustled in and out during in the morning before it would quiet down for most of the afternoon. The rush would pick up again after school - low prices made it popular for kids - and then again as people started rushing home from work. It was one of Bucky’s favorite things about working in New York - it’s so predictable. 

Bucky was carefully wiping down tables when Tall, Blond, Handsome walked it. He’s fairly sure that Clint had been talking at him ( _ What else is new? _ Bucky thought fondly), but he’d mostly stopped listening a while ago. He stops listening completely when the door opens and a huge guy walks in, looking  _ nervous  _ of all things. In a bakery. 

“Hi, welcome to the Muffin Top, how can I help you?” Bucky asks, tucking his rag in the pocket of his apron and making his way back to the counter. 

“Um, it’s my friend’s birthday tomorrow and she mentioned that this is her favorite bakery, so I thought I would get her something, but I’m realizing now that I don’t know what she likes.” The man says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Bucky grins at him.

“Hey, no worries. I’m happy to help out.” There’s a pause.  “I’m Bucky.” He adds.

“Steve. It’s nice to meet you.” Steve holds his hand out, and it takes Bucky a second before he figures out why, but he recovers before he makes a fool of himself. 

“Nice to meet you too, Steve. Now, what kind of foods does your friend like?”

“You know,” Steve starts, laughing a little, “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen her eat. I only found out about it being her birthday because someone else told me, and I don’t want to make a big deal out of it. But I want her to know that she has friends that care about her, even when she thinks she doesn’t.” Steve stops talking abruptly, like he’s realized he’s said too much.

“Sounds like you’re a good friend to have.” Bucky comments, moving towards a display of cookies and cupcakes. 

“I try to be.” Steve admits. And if Bucky wasn’t already crushing on his hot customer, he certainly would be now. 

“It sounds like you should go with - wait, is your friend allergic to anything?” Bucky asks, interrupting himself. Steve shakes his head. 

“No, definitely not.”

“Perfect. Because I would recommend this cupcake - it’s chocolate and vanilla marble cake with strawberry buttercream on top. Covers all the basics.”

“Neapolitan.” Steve says, grinning. Bucky smiles back at him. 

“Exactly.” 

And if Bucky writes his number on the back of Steve’s receipt and prays that he sees it, well, no one has to know. 

\--//--

Bucky is getting ready to start closing the bakery the next day when he gets a text from an unknown number. 

**_From: Unknown_ **

**_She loved the cupcake_ **

**_From: Unknown_ **

**_Oh this is Steve. From the bakery yesterday_ **

 

**_To: Hot Steve_ **

**_I remember you_ **

 

**_From: Hot Steve_ **

**_Oh good_ **

**_From: Hot Steve_ **

**_I hope this isn’t too forward, but would you like to get dinner sometime?_ **

 

**_To: Hot Steve_ **

**_I would love to_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr


End file.
